The existing refrigerators such as French side by side type refrigerator and Japanese multiple-door type refrigerator have a large refrigeration compartment which is convenient for use. In the refrigerator having two doors disposed side by side, a movable rotating beam needs to be provided between the two doors in order to seal the refrigeration compartment. Due to the poor stopping effect, the door on one side may be opened because of the air pressure during closing the door on the other side, thus causing refrigeration leakage of the refrigerator.